1. Field
Embodiments relate to a switching device and a semiconductor integrated circuit device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Three-Dimensional (3D) semiconductor integrated circuit device is a technology in which a plurality of dies is vertically stacked and is included in one semiconductor package. Such a 3D semiconductor integrated circuit device reduces the occupied area of a semiconductor package and is suitable for, e.g., increasing the capacity of a memory.